Летучие мыши! (песня)
Для серии смотрите Летучие мыши!. Летучие мыши! ( ) — вторая песня четвертого сезона, показанная в одноимённом эпизоде и в основном исполняемая Эпплджек и Флаттершай, которые спорят о том, оставлять ли летучих мышей на Яблочной Аллее или прогнать их. По словам Меган Маккарти, Дэниэл Инграм «постучал своему внутреннему Дэнни Эльфману для эпизода»MMeghanMcCarthy: @dannyimusic tapped into his.... Инграм описывает песню как «шутка в стиле песни музыкального театра, вдохновлённая Дэнни Эльфманом/Кошмаром перед Рождеством»MLP S4 Song #2: "Bats!" Aired today on.... Эта песня служит третьим треком альбома «Songs of Harmony». Русская версия = thumb|310px|[[Флаттершай пытается убедить Эпплджек.]] :Эпплджек ::Они наводят на меня страх, ::Днём и ночью сидят в ветвях. ::Всего-то минутку отдохнут, ::А потом снова яблоки мои жуют. ::И ни в чём не нуждаясь ::И не пугаясь, ::Так мой урожай они поедают. :Флаттершай ::Постой! Не бывает, ::Что нет стороны другой. ::Должна я заступиться, ::Или мне не быть собой. ::Все мыши, и мамы, и папы тут ::И так же, как пони, детишек берегут. :Эпплджек ::Хватит с меня твоей доброты! ::Из виду упустила ты, ::Ведь здесь для мышей не ресторан. ::А думать о ближнем входит в их план?! ::Нет! Представь! ::Прими это как факт: ::Они творят повсюду, что хотят. :Флаттершай ::Я не согласна, вижу я: ::Тут просто милая семья, ::И разносят семена. :Эпплджек ::Ты прячься лучше: сюда летит она! ::Они ужасны! ::Они страшны! ::И на яблони ты теперь взгляни! :Флаттершай ::Деревья тут крепче вырастают. :Эпплджек ::Они же жизнь мою ломают! :Рарити ::Не сомневаюсь я в одном: ::Тут для вредителей не дом! :Дэш ::Их гнать пора уже давно: ::Иного просто не дано! :Эпплджек ::Всё сошлось к решенью одному: ::Мы не дадим пощады никому! :кроме Флаттершай ::Всех прогнать, всех прогнать, ::Чтоб забыли, как летать! ::Всех прогнать, всех прогнать, ::Чтоб забыли, как летать! ::Всех прогнать, всех прогнать, ::Чтоб забыли, как летать! :Эпплджек ::Ты видишь, все пришли мы к одному: ::Мы не дадим пощады никому! |-| Оригинальная версия= thumb|310px|[[Флаттершай пытается убедить Эпплджек.]] :Эпплджек ::Those vampire bats will give you a fright ::Eating apples both day and night ::They rest for a minute, maybe three ::Then they're eatin' every apple in your apple tree ::They don't care about nada, not zilch, no, nothin' ::'Cept bringin' about an orchard's destruction :Флаттершай ::Now wait just a minute, there's another side to this ::And if I did not defend them, then I would be remiss ::These bats are mamas and papas too ::They care for their young just like we ponies do :Эпплджек ::Oh, give me a break, you're bein' too kind ::These creatures have a one-track mind ::The orchard is not their restaurant ::But do they ever think what others may want? ::No! They don't! And that is just a fact ::These bats, they simply don't know how to act :Флаттершай ::That's where I have to disagree ::They're loyal to their family ::Spreading seeds both far and wide :Эпплджек ::You see one comin', you'd better run and hide! ::They're big and ugly and mean as sin ::Will ya look at the state my trees are in? :Флаттершай ::They help your trees, they'll grow stronger faster :Эпплджек ::They've turned my life to a total disaster! :Рарити ::Well, I for one don't have a doubt ::These vermin must be stamped right out :Дэш ::I second that, they've got to go ::These bats, they've got to hit the road :Эпплджек ::It comes down to just one simple fact ::They've crossed the line, it's time to fight them back! :кроме Флаттершай ::Stop the bats! Stop the bats! ::Make them go and not come back! ::Stop the bats! Stop the bats! ::Make them go and not come back! ::Stop the bats! Stop the bats! ::Make them go and not come back! :Эпплджек ::Yes, it comes down to just one simple fact ::They've crossed the line, it's time that we attack! Другие версии Примечания en:Bats (song) pl:Bats Категория:Песни четвёртого сезона